The Powder Puff Boys
"The Powder Puff Boys" is the two hundred-sixteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on October 7, 2007. The episode was written by Christy Stratton, and directed by Ronald Rubio. Lisa Edelstein guest-stars. Synopsis Bobby is forced by the guys on the football team to be a part of the powder puff boys, which requires him to dress up like a cheerleader while the girls suit up in football pads and play football. Bobby doesn’t like the idea at all. When he goes home to tell his father about his predicament, Hank becomes excited. He tells Bobby it’s an honor to be chosen as a powder puff, and that honor is usually bestowed only to football players. When Bobby isn’t buying it, Hank informs Bobby that every person he’s ever known to be a powder puff has gone on to be a success in the rotary club after graduating. Hank really gets into it. He takes Bobby to the store to pick out a dress, and all the other necessary items he’ll need to become the funniest looking powder puff cheerleader he can be. After going to his first practice as a powder puff cheerleader, Bobby returns home to tell his father that he hates it: he’s quitting. Hank tries to talk Bobby out of it, but realizes his son’s made up his mind. Hank gives Bobby the okay to quit. Bobby arrives at his second practice. Just as he’s about to tell the coach he wants out, the coach starts telling him what they need to do to make the powder puff boys a success. Bobby gets into it big time, and it looks as if he’s going to have the time of his life. Peggy has joined the PTA. When the new head of the PTA hears about the boys dressing up as girls and making fun of them at the powder puff game, all hell breaks loose. At their next meeting the PTA goes after the powder puffers and their shenanigans, demanding that they not perform during the football game. Hank shows up at the meeting. He makes a motion to let the boys play and have fun, but doesn’t get the votes he needs. It looks like the powder puffers have to take the bench. At the game Bobby and the rest of the powder puffers take action, and sneakily put on their cheerleading outfits. When the head of the PTA tries to stop them, Bobby says they’re cross-dressers. He threatens to file a suit. The PTA backs down, and Bobby and the rest of the powder puff boys have fun entertaining the lively crowd. International Airdates Denmark: July 23, 2008 on TV3 Trivia * The episode name is a reference to the hit Cartoon Network show The Powerpuff Girls. * The title is a reference to the high-school tradition of boys dressing up like female cheerleaders during an all-girl (Powder Puff) football game. The game is a special occasion and the proceeds usually go to charity. * Joseph wears the wig Nancy bought in the Season 11 episode Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow. * As Bobby coaches the guys for their cross-dressing comedy, the song in the background is "Hey, Mickey!" (1981) by Toni Basil, noteworthy for the cheerleader-heavy imagery of the music video.which, according to Wikipedia, is "considered the very first choreographed dance video." Quotes Principal Moss: '''"I've got to go to Geography class, some kid drew balls on Florida." '''Joseph: "But I'm so pretty!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School